powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Thunderforce
Power Rangers: Thunderforce was made by Dragonboy546. Plot "Our world was once a safe and happy place until evil aliens arrived with one plan: to destroy Earth. Tommy Oliver, former Ranger, discovered Queen Beevil return and called on a new team of teenagers to fight off this new threat. They are the Power Rangers: Thunderforce"-Narrator. When the Evil Queen Beevil Resurfaces against an undefended Earth its up to Tommy Oliver the former White Ranger to gather a new team of heroes to defend Reefside against the evil powers of Beevil and her minions, with the Thunder Crystals and the Thunderzords they battle Beevil and her minions with the help of a White Ranger and his White Tiger Zord. Character Ranger Arsenal Transformation Devices *Thunder Power Morphers *Thunder Crystals *Thunder Power Coins Weapons *Thunder Lasers *Thunder Strikers *Power Cannon *Thunder Cycles *Saba Sword Villains *Queen Beevil *Heckyl *General Tezzla *Warriors-Foot soldiers Monsters * Pipebrain (1, 5, 10) * Pursehead (2, 5, 10) * Gatekeeper (3, 5, 10) * Lipsyncher (4, 5, 10) * Ace Poker (5, 10) * Jaws of Destruction (6, 10) * Mirror Maniac (7, 10) * Terror Blossom (8, 10) * Magnetbrain (9, 10) * Trumpettop (10) * Bad Bookala (11) * Weldo (11) * Motorhead (12, 17, 36, 40, 47-48) * Ladyphone (12, 17, 36, 40, 47-48) * Doomstone (12, 17, 36, 40, 47-48) * Vase Face (13) * Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel (14-16) * D.C. (14-16) * A.C. (14-16) * Flamehead (18) * Photomare (19) * Party Crusher (20) * Beamcaster (21) * Fourhead (22) * Birdcagehead (23) * Showbiz Monster (24) * Needlenoise (25) * Cannontop (26) * Scatterbrain (27) * Pachinkohead (28) * Skelerena (29) * Turkeyjerk (30) * Silver Horns (31-32, 42) * Saliguana (33) * Bloom of Doom (34) * Stag Beetle (35) * Turbanshell (35) * Wizard of Deception (37-38) * Snow Monster (37-38) * Rat Monsters (38, 41) - in episode 41, Primator disguise as a Rat Monster to rob a bank which make the rangers confused. * Octophantom (39) * Invenusable Fly Trap (39) * Pirantishead (40) * Primator (41) * Repellator (42-43) - Silver Horns' twin cousin. * Robogoat (44) * Guitardo (44) * Tube Monster (50) Zord Thunderzords and the Power Zord Battle System :Legend:◆-piloted zord, ➲ carrier zord *Thunder Ultrazord♦♦♦♦♦ *Thunder Megazord♦♦♦♦♦ *Lion Thunderzord◆ *Firebird Thunderzord◆ *Unicorn Thunderzord◆ *Griffin Thunderzord◆ *Red Dragon Thunderzord◆ *Mega Tigerzord)♦♦♦♦♦ *White Tiger Thunderzord◆ *Tor the Shuttlezord Episodes # Thunder unleash # Thunderforce Teamwork #Beauty and the Beach #Nature's Calling #Cold-Hearted #Ancient Awakening #Child's Play #A Brawl in a Small Town #Unwanted Guest #A Matter of Trust #Wheels of Destruction #Up To The Challenge #Go Volcanic #Rising from the Ashes #From Deep in the Shadows #Truth Discovered #Bobby's Destiny #Curse of the Cobra #Strength of Light #The Cobra Strikes #Y'Shar Ascends #A Face from the Past #The Fifth Crystal #The Chosen Path #Yesterday Again #As Time Runs out #The Great Egg Caper #Ocean Blue #Mighty Morphin Return Part One #Mighty Morphin Return Part Two #The Last Ranger #Sorcerer of the Sands #Y'Shar Unbound #The Wraith of Queen Beevil #Rise of the Super Monsters #Thunder Clap Part One #Thunder Clap Part Two Category:Dragonboy546 Category:Series